rêve prémonitoire ?
by Bella286
Summary: Ron qui rêve de Drago défiant Hermione, Harry qui ne le croit pas, il les croise au détour d'un couloir.... simple coïncidence ou rêve prémonitoire? Une fic, un début, mais 3 suites possibles. "chap3", la fin selon Laure (PG13)
1. un début

**_En fait, cette fic n'en est pas vraiment une. Enfin, techniquement, si, mais c'est plutôt la preuve que nous avons chacun notre propre imagination, nos propres idées et notre propres registre concernant les fics. En fait, ceci correspond à un début de fic que m'a donné une copine, à moi ainsi qu'à Laure, une de mes amies. Et on avait pour consigne d'en écrire la suite. Elle avait déjà écrit la fin, mais elle voulait voir comment une histoire pouvait tournée selon la personne qui l'écrivait. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que ce « chap. 1 » est un début, et que les 3 qui suivront seront les fins possibles, selon moi, Laure, et pour finir la « vraie » fin, celle de la fille qui a écrit le début. Bon, j'espère que vous avez compris mon méli-mélo, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_**

***

  Harry Potter s'étira longuement puis se retourna dans son lit. D'ici quelques minutes, il devrait se lever et s'apprêter pour aller en cours…

« Harry, tu dors encore ? » questionna une voix masculine dans le lointain.

Le jeune homme se hissa dans son lit et alla écouter à la porte de sa chambre.

« Non… C'est toi Ron ? » demanda t-il, car il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, qui d'autre cela aurait il pu être, il n'était que 7h du matin !

« Oui ! Je peux entrer ? »

Harry lui ouvrit la porte et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? D'habitude, il faut toujours te traîner pour que tu sortes du lit… »

« C'est juste que ce matin, tout est différent ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar épouvantable ! Si tu savais Harry… Au début, c'était un rêve normal, j'étais en train de déjeuner avec toi, à notre table, lorsque soudain…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son ami transpirait abondamment et le regardait d'un air complètement paniqué.

« Ron, l'interrompit il, calme toi, s'il te plait. Et assieds toi, tout est fini maintenant ».

« Mais non, tu ne comprends rien Harry, laisses moi continuer ! C'est alors que Drago est arrivé. Il nous a regardé méchamment et il est allé parler à Dumbledore. Il lui a dit : _« Hermione ne sera pas présente au dîner, elle a quelques problèmes. Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas… »_

Et le pire, c'est que Dumbledore le croyait. Il lui répondait : _« Merci de m'avoir prévenu… je te fais confiance, elle est entre de bonnes mains… »_

Non mais tu te rends compte Harry ? Après, il passait à côté de nous un sourire en coin, et il avait du sang sur ses vêtements ! Du vrai sang ! Mais c'est là que tout devient horrible. Lorsque je suis sorti de ma chambre à l'instant, pour venir te raconter mon cauchemar, je les ai vu ! »

« Euh… qui ça ? »

« Hermione et Drago !"

"Herm...? tu es  sûr que c'était eux, tu leurs a parlé ? »

« non, j'ai pas osé… Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est : » si tu crois que tu me fais peur Malefoy, tu te trompes ! je relève le défi ».

Tu imagines, et si j'avais fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Et si le défi en question était une sorte de duel et que Drago parvenait à tuer Hermione ? »

« Ecoutes Ron, ton cauchemar ne peut se réaliser. Hermione est une fille prudente. Et puis, Dumbledore sait très bien que les Malefoy, le père comme le fils, ne sont pas dignes de confiance… Jamais il ne leur confierait la vie de l'un d'entre nous. Tu sais, moi aussi je fais des mauvais rêves des fois, mais ils ne se réalisent pas pour autant. 

Les cours commencent dans quelques minutes, on en profitera pour demander à Hermione des explications… »

Ron le dévisagea un instant, incrédule. « Et si jamais il était déjà trop tard ? » pensa t-il. Un frisson lui glaça l'échine…

**_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…_**

**_Dans les jours qui viennent, je mettrai les suites qu'on a imaginées…_**

**_On attend pas spécialement de reviews, même si ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est pas un concours, c'est juste une chtite expérience pour vous montrer qu'on a tous des imagination débordante assez différente. D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir quelle fin vous vous imagineriez, quelle intrigue vous développeriez. Donnez moi vos idées, et votre avis… merci…_**


	2. la suite selon moi

Bon, finalement, je vais les mettre à la suite, et vous me dites ske vous en pensez ou ske vous imagineriez pr la suite… Je met mon idée pr le moment, et vous verrez c assez différent, mais tjs aussi « gentil », et j'espère que ca vous plaira kan même… Bonne lecture…

« Tu sais, moi aussi je fais des mauvais rêves des fois, et ils ne se réalisent pas pour autant. Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, on en profitera pour demander des explication à Hermione ».

 Ron le dévisagea un instant, incrédule. Et si jamais il était déjà trop tard ? pensa t-il. Un frisson lui glaça l'échine…

« Non, impossible, se reprit-il. Hermione est beaucoup trop intelligente pour répondre aux provocations de Malefoy, et en plus elle sait qu'un duel ne résoudrait pas leur problème, au contraire. Mais alors ? »

Toujours aussi inquiet, il entreprit de suivre son ami qui était déjà loin. Il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps, distribué la veille : potion.

« Quel chance ! » ironisa t-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

 Pendant tout le trajet, il s'imagina diverses raisons qui pourraient pousser Hermione à accepter un défi de Malefoy, mais de la plus simple à la  plus absurde, aucune n'était crédible. Il se résigna, entra dans la salle, et se dirigea vers son ami, assis à une table au fond de la classe.

 Quelques minutes plus tard, et affichant son habituel mépris en passant devant les Gryffondors, Rogue entra dans la classe non sans avoir fait claquer la porte en la refermant. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea à son bureau et fit un rapide tour de la classe, du regard, et s'attarda plus précisément sur la place vide à côté de Neville. 

« Tiens tiens… Miss Granger nous ferait-elle l'honneur de son absence ce matin ? » siffla t-il avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

Ron, qui venait de le remarquer en même temps que leur professeur, jeta un regard inquiet à Harry, qui haussa les épaules. A priori, la « disparition » de leur amie ne le troublait pas plus que ça.

« Arrêtes Ron, chuchota t-il. C'est peut être qu'une coïncidence ! On la verra après le cours ».

« Mais Harry ! C'est d'Hermione dont tu parles ! L'as tu déjà vu rater un cours ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé un truc pas normale, parce que… »

« Weasley ! siffla l'horrible voix de leur professeur. Non pas que je veuille interrompre votre passionnante conversation avec Mr Potter - quoique si, justement – mais vous êtes ici dans mon cours ! Alors sois vous faîtes partager votre… palpitant récit à vos camarades qui, j'en suis sûr, seraient ravis de savoir les derniers potins, soit vous vous la fermer ! ajouta t-il en haussant le ton. Est ce bien clair ? »

« Oui Mr » répondit Ron, la tête baissée. Satisfait, Rogue tourna les talons et reparti à son bureau.  

« J'allais oublier… 20 points sera retirer aux gryffondors. 20 points… chacun, bien entendu ».

« C'est injuste, on a rien fait de mal ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

« Silence ! s'écria Rogue. 10 points en moins, pour votre insolence Potter ! »

Harry allait répliquer mais Ron lui tira le pull, le forçant à se rasseoir.

« pff, il a même pas marqué que Malefoy n'était pas là, c'est vraiment pas juste ! » se plaignit Harry.

Comme s'il venait de dire la pire des insultes, Ron le regarda, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Malefoy n'est pas là. Et Hermione non plus ! c'est pas normale ! »

« Admettons. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?chuchota t-il. On a déjà assez perdu de points comme ça, on peut pas partir. On verra Hermione ce midi, on lui demandera des explications, et tu te rendras compte par toi même que tu souffres d'une parano aiguë, voilà. Ton rêve, comme son nom l'indique, reste un rêve, un enchaînement imaginé par ton esprit, c'est tout, c'est qu'un rêve. Tu détestes Malefoy, alors ne te fais trop de film, pourquoi celui ci ce réaliserait plus qu'un autre ? Alors  maintenant, tais toi ou on va encore perdre des points. »

***

L'heure se passa très lentement pour nos jeunes sorciers, puis ils allèrent pour 2h longues heures apprendre la, non moins intéressante mais très ennuyeuse Histoire de la magie.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit, et regardait un magazine de mode moldu, vêtue de son pyjama. Pour tout ceux qui la connaissaient, cette scène paraissait des plus inconcevable, mais pas pour elle. Elle tournait les pages de son magazine depuis plus de 2h, sans trop faire attention à leur contenu, et regardait l'heure sans arrêt. Elle paraissait nerveuse, comme impatiente ou en proie à un cruel dilemme.

Elle fixait son radio-réveil, comme si, à force, il allait céder et avancer d'une heure. Elle pris une autre revue, le verre de jus d'orange posé sur sa table et commença à feuilleter.

Une heure plus tard, son réveil affichant 12 :00, elle jeta sa revue par terre et se leva. Elle sortit de sa chambre et si dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets qu'elle partageait avec Drago.

« Ca y'est ! Tu es content ? Je peux sortir maintenant ? demanda t-elle, apparemment fâchée, à Drago, assis dans un fauteuil.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit, mais au moment de franchir la porte, elle entendit Drago se lever et lui prendre le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

« Allez, ce n'était qu'une matinée ! Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Et tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir épargner 1h avec Rogue, et 2 d'ennui mortel avec Binns ».

« Mais je vais être en retard ! Je vais devoir rattraper les cours et en plus, Rogue m'a sûrement collé une retenue ! » se plaignit Hermione avec une moue de petite fille.

« Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que tu passera la soirée avec moi, vu que je n'étais pas là non plus… » murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser dans le cou.

« Non, pas ça, tu sais bien que… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Drago ayant abandonné son cou pour se poser sur les siennes. Elle mit fin au baiser quelques instants plus tard. 

« Je dois y'aller, désolée », se justifia t-elle.

« Et tu comptes partir comme ça, sans livre, sans baguette… et sans vêtement ? » demanda Drago, en souriant.

Semblant sortir de ses pensées, Hermione acquiesça, et retourna dans sa chambre enfiler un gilet rose pâle et une jupe plutôt courte. Elle mit sa cape par dessus et prenant ses affaires, elle sortit,  déclarant en passant devant Drago :

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me chaperonner tu sais ? un pari est un pari. 

_Flash back…_

_Hermione sort discrètement de sa chambre. Il est encore tôt, mais elle doit aller à la bibliothèque pour  travailler sur un devoir d'enchantement. Elle longeait les couloirs, avec un sentiment étrange d'insécurité. Soudain, elle se sent tirée en arrière et plaquée contre le mur._

_ « Qu'est ce que fait une aussi jolie fille toute seule à cette heure de la nuit, dans les couloirs aussi déserts que lugubres de poudlard ? »_

_« tu m'as fait peur Drago ! hoqueta Hermione. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ? Si jamais on se fait prendre… »_

_« On ne se fera pas prendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, quant à savoir ce que je fais là… ma copine me manquait… » déclara t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui y répondit avec douceur._

_« J'ai un jeu à te proposer » ajouta t-il en se reculant._

_« Un jeu ? quel genre de jeu ? » s'intéressa Hermione._

_« En fait, c'est pas vraiment un jeu, c'est plutôt une sorte de défi. Je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu acceptes, ou tu refuses, si tu acceptes, c'est à toi de m'en lancer un, mais si tu refuses, alors tu as un gage »._

_« Et quel genre de gage ? »_

_« Des plus horribles… » s'amusa t-il._

_« Très bien. J'écoutes… »_

_« C'est très simple… au début. Cette fois-ci, tu devras juste sécher la matinée de cours et prétendre être malade… Alors, cap, pas cap ? »_

_Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un instant, ou plutôt réfléchi réellement. L'idée paraissait intéressante, mais elle ne voulait pour rien au monde rater ne serait ce qu'une heure de cours…_

_« Mais si tu ne te sens pas capable, si tu ne penses pas être à la hauteur d'un Malefoy… »_

_« Arrêtes tout de suite. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Malefoy, tu te trompes ! Je relève le défi ! déclara t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ne serait ce pour lui clouer le bec._

_Fin du flash._

Hermione sentit de ses pensée. Elle avait relevé et réussi haut la main son défi. C'était à elle de rire un peu.

« Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, j'en ai un pour toi ».

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qui le firent sourire.

« Je relève le défi Granger ».

« Entendu. J'ai hâte de voir ça alors, lança t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. A ce soir mon chéri » ironisa t-elle.

Hermione sortit enfin de la salle et souffla. Le sourire qu'elle arborait sincèrement il y a quelques minutes à peine s'estompa, laissant place à un sourire crispé.

Elle regarda droit devant et entra dans la grande salle, où tout les élèves étaient réunis pour déjeuner.

« Hermione ! s'écria Ron en apercevant son ami.

Mais où t'étais passée ? »

« J'étais… euh… je me sentais pas bien et donc je suis restée dans ma chambre, mentit-elle. Désolée de vous avoir effrayés ».

« Effrayés ? s'amusa Harry. Ron était au bord de la crise de nerf. T'aurais dû le voir en potions. Un peu plus et fallait déclencher le plan orsec ! Et puis, cette histoire absurde avec Malefoy, j'y croyais pas trop, c'était pas possible… » ajouta t-il.

« Le plan orsec ? l'interrompit -elle, alors qu'Harry lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

Quelle histoire ? » renchérit  Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy ce matin ? » 

Cette soudaine question  valut à Hermione de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train d'avaler, et amusa beaucoup Drago qui regardait la scène en coin.

« Rien, rien du tout ! s'empressa t-elle de répondre. Je ne faisais rien avec lui, je l'ai croisée ce matin, en allant à la bibliothèque travailler, c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as suivie ? changea t-elle exprès de sujet.

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que rien du tout ! Tu me suivais et pis c'est tout ! feignit de s'énerver Hermione. Je suis quand même libre de faire ce que je veux non ? Remarque, je suis même pas libre d'être malade sans que tout de suite vous vous imaginiez des choses ! Tu m'énerves ! » ajouta t-elle en se levant et en maudissant Drago de ce qu'il lui faisait faire.

Mais elle avait réussi l'exploit de détourner la conversation d'elle et de Drago, et elle en était ravie. Elle irait s'excuser de s'être emportée d'ici une heure et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

En passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Drago qui ne put esquiver le sourire que cette pseudo dispute avait fait naître sur son visage. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis un léger sourire illumina son visage. Etrangement, elle adorait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait réussi, maintenant, c'est elle qui allait s'amuser.

***

L'après midi passa assez rapidement, entre enchantement, qu'elle adorait, et métamorphoses, où tout les bouquins qu'elle avalait lui permettait d'exceller.

Vers 16h, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où ils passaient tout leur temps libre. Elle annonça le mot de passe et entra. Comme prévu, Harry et Ron était assis sur une table prés de la cheminée et jouaient aux échecs. Elle s'approcha silencieusement.

« euh… salut les garçons » hésita t-elle.

« Ca y'est ta p'tite crise est passée ? » demanda Ron sans levé la tête de son jeu.

« C'est bon, j'étais juste venue m'excuser de m'être emportée toute à l'heure, sans raison. Mais si t'insiste, je peux la faire ma p'tite crise ? » lança Hermione en commençant à s'énerver.

« C'est bon Hermione, ne l'écoutes pas, s'empressa de répliquer Harry.

A part ça, que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence de notre préfète adorée ? »

« Rien de spéciale. J'étais toute seule dans ma chambre et j'avais envie de voir mes amis. Et de m'excuser, car j'aurais pas du m'emportée de la sorte, c'était stupide. Alors, vous me pardonnez ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry en lui adressant un joli sourire.

« Merci. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai encore des devoirs à faire et je dois faire un tour dans les couloirs. Préfète oblige » ajouta t-elle montrant l'insigne  cousue sur sa cape.

Sur ceux, elle sortit de la salle et en allant vers ses appartements, elle croisa Drago et deux autres Serpentards. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, jusqu'au moment de le croiser, elle le fixa avec une telle intensité, que même lui en fut troublé. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'un des deux garçons qui sourit en regardant Hermione, puis il acquiesça et les deux partirent devant. Drago ralentit légèrement, les laissant prendre de l'avance, et dès qu'il ne les aperçut plus, il fit demi tour et rejoignit Hermione, la rattrapant par la main.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'être vu ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

« Non. Et puis regardes, ajouta t-il en l'incitant à regarder de chaque côté. Il n'y a personne. Et au pire, que risque t-on ? On s'en fou de ce que pensent les autres ? »

Cette fois-ci, il réussi à capturer les lèvres d'Hermione qui ne posa aucune résistance, enroulant même ses bras autours de son cou, et approfondissant leur baiser. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Un instant plus tard, ils se séparaient et Hermione reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Quand elle entra, elle aperçut la lumière de la salle commune allumée, et quand elle entra, elle reconnut Ginny, son amie depuis presque 2 ans. Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils et attendait patiemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« La question, c'est pourquoi toi tu n'y étais pas ? lança Ginny sur un ton que Hermione ne put juger amusé ou plein de reproche.

Tu comptais me le dire un jour ou l'autre, ou tu préférais gardé ça secret ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » feignit de ne pas comprendre Hermione.

« De toi ! … et de Malefoy… Je vous ai vus, tout à l'heure, mais vous aviez l'air plutôt… comment dire… occupés ! Tu ne m'as même pas vu passer », ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. 

Apparemment, elle prenait plutôt bien la chose, c'était bon signe, non ? Lui rendant son sourire, elle prit un coussin et s'installa près d'elle.

« En fait, commença t-elle, tout a commencé pendant les vacances. Un jour où il faisait très chaud, je me promenais dans un quartier moldu. J'avais croisé Drago en début d'après midi, mais comme tu peux l'imaginer, on s'est tout les deux éviter comme la peste. Ensuite, un peu plus tard, je sortais d'un cinéma, et deux mecs m'ont abordée. Ils me posaient pleins de questions, et voulaient pas me laisser tranquille. Et puis à un moment l'un des deux m'a bloqué le passage, insistant, mais je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il se serait passé car à ce moment là, j'ai vu Drago près d'une boutique. Nos regard se sont croisés, et je devais avoir l'air vraiment paniquée car il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et il est venu me voir, et faisant comme si on était ensemble, il m'a pris la main, m'a embrassé sur la joue, et m'a demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, et si c'es garçons m'embêtaient. J'ai répondu que non, mais rentrant dans son jeu,  j'ai prétendu être fatiguée, je lui ai demandé de rentrer à la maison, et on est partis. Un peu plus loin, on s'est arrêtés, j'ai lâché sa main et l'ai remercié.

Il m'a raconté qu'il s'était disputé avec son père et donc qu'il passait ses vacances chez sa cousine, qui vivait dans le quartier. Il avait l'air, comment dire… changé, différent. Il était plus aussi arrogant, presque.. gentil. On s'est revus plusieurs fois, et puis un soir on est sortis, on a été voir un film, et en revenant, on s'est embrassé. Et la suite, tu la connais. On est rentrés à Poudlard, mais personne n'est au courant, alors tu devras le garder pour toi toute seule. Promis ? »

« Promis. Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture » ! déclara Ginny en se redressant et en levant la main.

Pendant qu'elle lui racontait son aventure en détails avec Drago, les garçons, eux, continuaient leur partie, entrecoupés de commentaires de Ron à propos d'Hermione.

« Tu sais quoi ? demanda t-il à Harry. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a menti. En fait, ce midi, si elle a piqué sa crise, c'est uniquement pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ma question. Parce que je suis pas stupide au point de la suivre. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais pas avec Malefoy ! Et donc, quand je lui ai posé cette question, elle a pas su quoi répondre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle se prendrait un savon, et qu'on serait contre ce défi, et donc elle a détourné la conversation d'elle. Et ensuite, comme elle savait qu'elle avait provoqué cette dispute exprès, elle est venue s'excuser et tout revient dans l'ordre. Sauf qu'elle a toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Tu sais quoi ? t'es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais ! plaisanta Harry, quoique légèrement irrité. Non, sérieux, depuis cette histoire de rêve, tu es carrément obsédé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. De toute façon, comment veux-tu interpréter ce rêve de manière objective sachant que tu déteste Malefoy ? Alors arrêtes avec cette histoire, ça commence à m'énerver. Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et Drago, pas d'histoire, pas de défi, rien. Hermione était malade, elle va mieux, tu devrais t'en réjouir, au lieu d'imaginer ce complot ! »

« Mouais, tu as peut être raison » céda Ron visiblement vexé. Il changea un pion de place.

« Echec et mat, déclara t-il. Je monte dans la chambre, je suis fatigué ».

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, il s'échappa.

Le soir, tout le monde dîna, mais dans une ambiance assez lourde. Personne ne parlait franchement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce qui énerva légèrement Hermione, qui se leva, prit un morceau de gâteau dans une assiette, et sortit, sans faire le moindre commentaire à ses amis. Drago la vit sortir de table et discrètement sortit également de la grande salle.

Il la retrouva dans leur salle commune, assise en tailleur sur la table, en train de manger son gâteau et de feuilleter un manuel de métamorphose.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago en arrivant derrière elle et en lui déposant un baiser la tête. Il l'encercla et elle appuya sa tête contre son torse.

« J'en sais rien. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Harry et Ron sont bizarres depuis cet après-midi, et c'est à peine si Ron m'a dit deux mots à table », se plaignit-elle.

« ça lui passera. Et pis s'il est trop stupide - ce qui est le cas- précisa t-il avant de se prendre un cou de coude, pour voir quelle fille extraordinaire tu es, alors laisse le, il en vaut pas la peine. »

« Mais ce sont mes amis je te signale ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Ron m'en veut. »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. Au moins comme ça, on peut être un peu ensemble », ajouta t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle même, et elle se retrouve face à lui. 

Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, et ils se contemplèrent un moment sans un mot, puis il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes, provocant chez Hermione  cet habituel frisson que ce contact faisait naître à chaque fois. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis Hermione commença à mordiller les lèvres de Drago ce qu'il n'eut pas l'air de trop apprécier, et ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

Elle arrêta cependant, et entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Drago, baladant ses mains douces mais froides sur son torses, ce qui le faisait frémir.

Ensuite, elle fit glisser sa chemise au sol et le laissa lui retirer son gilet. Sans gilet, la peau quasi nue, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, caressant son torse et son dos. Quand elle sentit l'excitation monter d'un cran, et quand elle le vit un peu plus entreprenant, elle se recula légèrement.

« hein hein ! fit elle en secouant la tête. La suite, c'est quand tu auras relevé ton défi mon chéri » ajouta t-elle, satisfaite d'elle.

Elle descendit de la table, ramassa son gilet, et avec un sourire largement exagéré, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et de faire de beaux rêves, alors que Drago, toujours « sous le choc », resta sans bouger au milieu de la pièce, puis un sourire vint naître sur son visage quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

« Eh ! Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! tu m'as commencé, alors finis moi ! Tu peux pas me laisser  dans cet état là !? Hermione… » se lamenta t-il, toutefois amusé, ce à quoi Hermione répondit :

« tu peux toujours prendre une douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est très saint ! Et pis, j'te signale que j'ai une retenue qui m'attend, moi ! ajouta t-elle en instant bien sur le 'moi' »

« J'te préviens, la prochaine, je peux te jurer que tu la prendras avec moi ! » répliqua Drago en allant dans la salle de bain.

Bon, il avait un défi à relever, et réfléchi quant à la manière de procédé.

Le lendemain, Hermione était impatiente de savoir ce qu'avait préparer Drago. Il lui avait suggéré qu'il relèverait son défi durant le dîner, et Hermione avait hâte de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Le dîner arriva vite, et avec un discret signe de tête, Drago lui confirma qu'il agirait ce soir. Le repas se passa sans incidence, mais au moment du dessert, Hermione entendit un léger « pop » suivit du cri de surprise de Mc Gonagaal, de voir un dindon à la place de son collègue de potion. Toute la salle rit, même Dumbledore, et Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui affichait une satisfaction quasi hautaine, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit comment Drago avait chois d'humilier son directeur de maison.

Elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers elle, à sa grande surprise. 

« Défi relevé. J'en ai un pour toi. »

« Je t'écoutes… »

« Embrasses-moi ! »

Pendant un instant, Hermione perdit son sourire, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Alors ? cap, pas cap ? »

« Cap ! affirma t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, avant de l'embrasser, là, au milieu de sa salle, attirant d'un seul coup tout les regards.

L'instant d'après, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, et la surprise, parfois l'incompréhension et même les dégoût chez certains serpentard et deux gryffondors, put se lire sur les visages. Hermione, sentit son visage prendre feu et tout en souriant d'un sourire forcé à l'assemblée, elle murmura à Drago qu'il allait le payer.

« J'attend que ça… » murmura t-il à son oreille, avant de quitter la salle, la laissant seule parmi tous. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Ginny qui ne put se montrer que compatissante envers son amie. Puis elle quitta à son tour la salle, et les conversations reprirent quelques instants plus tard.

« Pas un mot ! ordonna Harry à Ron, sur un ton qui ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de répliquer. Il paraissait aussi énervé que lui, alors Ron décida de retourner à la contemplation de son assiette.

***

« Très bien, alors… hum… tu vas… tu vas fabriquer une potion pour… » 

Hermione réfléchissait quand au défi qu'elle allait lancer à Drago. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés, et attendait avec amusement qu'une Hermione furieuse réussisse à formuler un défi, ce qui, à première vue, paraissait assez difficile, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle était juste un peu « irritée » d'avoir été « obligée » d'embrasser Drago.

« … pour… je sais ! Tu vas fabriquer une potion pour rendre invisible et tu vas t'en servir pour aller piquer… euh  le flacon qui contient du sang de licorne dans la réserve privée de Rogue ».

« Tu sais, il me suffirait de lui demandait pour qu'il me la donne. La potion d'invisibilité est peut être interdite, et le sang de licorne accessibles qu'aux dernière année, il ne peut rien me refuser ».

« très bien, alors tu iras et tu lui diras que c'est pour fabriquer un filtre d'amour pour Crabble et Goyle. Et s'il refuse – ce que j'espère-, ajouta t-elle avec un frisson d'horreur, s'il refuse alors tu iras lui voler. Mais sans potion d'invisibilité, puisque c'est si simple. Mais je veux quand même cette potion, ça peut toujours servir ».

« Hermione Granger, Miss Je-Sais-Tout en train de transgresser le règlement ? » 

« Faut dire que j'ai un ami qui excelle en la matière », répliqua t-elle.

Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant sourire. Je parlais d'Harry ! lança t-elle ce qui le refroidit aussitôt.

« très drôle… » 

« Alors, relèves-tu le défi ou tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ? Alors, cap, pas cap ? »

« Je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction d'avoir le dessus sur moi Granger » déclara t-il en essayant de paraître persuasif.

« Mais j'espère bien l'avoir un jour… » lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille, faisant allusion à toute autre chose.

« N'y comptes même pas ! JE suis le maître ici, et JE domine, quelque soit le lieu, quelque soit la personne, et surtout, quelque soit la position ma chérie ».

Son expression qui se voulait autoritaire et suffisante n'eut l'effet que de faire rire Hermione, qui après un dernier baiser, s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveille, elle se rendit compte que Drago était déjà parti. Elle lut sur son lit une note qui lui disait de se préparer, car elle aurait bientôt et sa potion, et le sang de licorne.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et voulu partir vérifier d'elle même. Elle sortit et hâta le pas dans les couloirs, mais trop occupée à regarder derrière que personne ne la suivait, elle ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait droit sur elle et la percuta de plein fouet, répandant sur elle le contenu du flacon qu'il tenait à la main.

« Mais ça va pas ? s'écria t-elle. Tu aurais pas put faire attention où tu mettais les pieds ? cria t-elle de plus belle sans s'apercevoir de qui elle venait de bousculer.

« Eh ! Mais tu veux réveiller tout le château ou quoi ? répliqua une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? ajouta t-il.

« dis toujours… » maugréa Hermione en essuyant sa cape.

« La potion marche » répondit-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait pas ajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione poussa un cri en s'apercevant qu'elle ne voyait plus son corps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet n'est que provisoire. Et pis, plaint toi pas, t'es invisible, mais propre, alors que regarde moi ! Par ta faute, je suis couvert de ton sang de licorne. 

Et en plus ça tache ! » ajouta t-il en frottant les traces qui ne partaient pas.

« Bon, bah quitte à être invisible, autant en profiter, non ? annonça Hermione en l'embrassant. 

Il va falloir le dire à Dumbledore, ne serait ce pour savoir si c'est grave ou pas ? »

« T'es malade ou quoi ? Je vais me faire tuer pour ça ! Et pis comme tu l'as dit, Rogue n'a pas trop apprécié que je veuilles jouer les entremetteurs… » se défendit-il, ce à quoi Hermione éclata de rire, en imaginant la tête de leur professeur de potion.

« Bon, d'accord, concéda t-elle. Mais tu vas au moins lui dire que je serai pas là. Et je t'accompagne ! » ajouta t-elle.

Drago ramassa ses affaires tombées par terre et se dirigea vers la grande salle, où tout les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il entra, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves présents et aperçut Harry et Ron, et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Il les fixa un instant et leur jeta un regard méchant, avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs, sans oser un regard à son directeur.

« Professeur, Hermione ne sera pas présente à midi. Elle a… hum… quelques problèmes, mais je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien de grave, juste une petite bêtise, mais comme on est sensés montrer l'exemple en tant que préfets, on  n'a pas voulu que ça se sache, ajouta t-il tout bas à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit t-il Je te fais confiance, elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

Après un rapide merci, Drago fit demi tour, Hermione à ses côtés. Au moment de passer devant Harry et Ron, elle lui glissa quelques mots que lui seul comprit, et leur adressa un léger sourire en coin, puis tout deux retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Une semaine avait passée depuis, et tout était rentrée dans l'ordre. Hermione était visible, et Drago en retenue pour avoir voler les ingrédients que Rogue lui avait refusé, et pour avoir fabriqué une potion interdite. Hermione lui suggéra d'ailleurs de stopper leur jeu, mais il refusa catégoriquement, justifiant qu'il ne fallait pas arrêter quand le jeu devenait intéressant.

Hermione avait finalement accepté et s'était vu offert un défi particulièrement excitant pour Drago, qui l'avait mis au défi de séduire au moins un serpentard.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione avait été voir ses amis pour tout leur expliquer, aussi bien pour le baiser, que la scène que Ron avait vu, que la matinée ratée, ou l'étrange petit déjeuné de la semaine passée, ainsi que l'origine du sans sur les vêtements de Drago.

Harry, dans un premier temps perplexe face à la relation de leur amie avec leur ennemie, laissa bientôt place à une moquerie à l'égard de son ami. Ron, quant à lui, aurait préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un défi plutôt que d'une histoire, mais comme lui avait répliqué Harry, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et puis, « mieux vaut une Hermione amoureuse que morte, non ? » avait il demandé, ce à quoi Ron fut obligé d'acquiescer.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui était heureuse de ne plus avoir à se cacher. En rentrant dans leur salle commune, elle entendit Drago prendre une douche. Elle réfléchi un instant, entra dans la salle de bain, commença à retirer son gilet, puis changea d'avis. Elle se rhabilla, sans cesser de l'observer à travers la porte de la douche, puis ressorti discrètement. Drago laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau, pendant de longues minutes, puis il sortit de la douche. 

Il enfila un peignoir vert avec l'écusson des serpentard brodé, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le corps encore tout mouillé. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à choisir des vêtements propres quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer, ce qui lui procura d'agréables frissons, puis les mains remontèrent sensuellement le long de son torse, de ses épaules, de son visage, puis elles s'arrêtèrent sur ses yeux.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes, les écarta, lentement et se retourna, faisant face à « l'inconnue », mais il se retourna à peine que ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes, pour un baiser langoureux, très doux. Il approfondit leur baiser, entourant sa taille de son bras, la serrant contre lui, puis son autre bras, il caressa ses tendrement ses cheveux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

« Tu ne veux pas ta récompense ? hésita t-elle sensuellement. Il sourit, devinant ses pensées, et entreprit de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau mais Hermione se recula.

Elle le toisa un instant, puis recula vers le lit, lui tendant la main. Il hésita un instant, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle entreprenait, puis s'approcha. Il l'embrassa, lui effleurant à peine les lèvres, d'un baiser si doux qu'il en fut lui même étonné. Sans s'éloigner de lui, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit puis s'allongea, le plus lentement possible, pour le faire languir, et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elle le laissa quelques secondes la dominer, se laissant caresser, embrasser, puis elle se redressa et le fit basculer sous elle. Elle fit glisser chacune de ses jambes autours de sa taille, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Drago, remuant sensuellement, puis de nouveau, quand elle sentit l'excitation le gagner, elle s'éloigna légèrement. 

« Défi relevé. J'ai un serpentard à ma merci… murmura t-elle en souriant, satisfaite de le voir frustré, ainsi privé de ses lèvres. Il lui rendit un sourire sincère, puis elle se pencha sur lui pour capturer de nouveaux ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse, d'amour, de promesses, … et de nouveaux défis.

                                                                                              * **FIN ***

Voilà, c'est fini, du moins pr mon pt de vue. En lisant le début de l'histoire, c'est ce à quoi g tte de suite penser ! pr une fois, j'ai pas voulu écrire une histoire trop fleur bleue, j'ai voulu que ce soit un peu plus amusant. J'espère que le résultat pr a plu…

Demain, je mettrai celle de laure, et vous verrez que pr une fois, on a échanger un peu les rôles. Kan moi je sort de la romance fleur bleue, elle s'y plonge carrément… mais le tt est com dab, excellent. Je vous laisse juger pr vous même dès demain…


	3. La suite selon Laure

_  
Tout d'abord, avt de mettre, je voudrais remercier Ithilwyn et Hermione pr leur review. Maya, ton mail m'a fait super plaisir, et je vais pas te faire attendre plus lgtps pr lire le pt de vue de Laure sur cette fic._

_Hermione, les autres fins, les voici. Quand au pourquoi j'arrête la, c'est parce que une des consignes était de faire maxi 10 pages. ET com tu peux le voir, sous word, elle en fait plus de 13, c'est uniquement pr ca… Mais de tte façon, l'intrigue n'est pas assez importante pr en faire une longue fic…Dc dsl, pas de suite en vue… Mais pr te consoler, voici la fin de Laure…  
  
_

Donc voilà, comme promis la suite de la fic, selon Laure. Vous allez voir, c'est très différent de se que moi j'ai fait, mais tout aussi intéressant.. bonne lecture...

Rappel…

« Tu sais, moi aussi je fais des mauvais rêves des fois, et ils ne se réalisent pas pour autant. Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, on en profitera pour demander des explication à Hermione ».

 Ron le dévisagea un instant, incrédule. Et si jamais il était déjà trop tard ? pensa t-il. Un frisson lui glaça l'échine…

Hermione suivait Drago silencieusement.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Drago.

- Tu plaisantes, je connais beaucoup plus de formules que toi, j'ai de quoi me défendre répondit-elle brusquement.

- Alors comme ça, je ne t'effraie pas murmura Drago déçu.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te suivre Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna brusquement et lui sourit. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la porte la plus proche d'eux et se faufila dedans. Il attira Hermione précieusement contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Tu me manquais trop lui murmura t-il après avoir capturer ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Il la bloqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago sans jamais se séparer de ses lèvres. Dès qu'il se séparait ne serait-ce qu 'une seconde d'en entendait un qui gémissait de désapprobation et l'autre retournait vers lui rapidement. Drago promena ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione à son plus grand plaisir.

- Si les autres le savait, ils me tueraient murmura t-elle.

- Je sais !

- Si ton père le savait, c'est toi qui serait mort.

- Je sais ! souffla t-il avant d'embrasser la son cou qu'aucun vêtement ne recouvrait.

- Drago, on va pas se cacher toujours !

- Arrêtes de parler pour dire n'importe quoi et embrasse-moi ordonna t-il.

Elle ne le fit pas répéter et l'embrassa, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres afin de laisser sa langue aller et venir comme lui demanda gestuellement la langue de Drago.

Ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle de classe à s'embrasser, se caresser.

Hermione sortait avec lui secrètement depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer aux autres, personne ne la comprendrait et ne l'accepterai alors elle avait décidé de le voir secrètement dès que la nuit tombait et au petit matin aussi. Elle ne savait d'où leur était venu cette subite passion commune mais elle était là et elle ne voulait plus qu'elle n'en aille. Elle aimait la sensation que ses baisers lui procurait, cette chaleur qui lentement montait en elle, ses drôles de sentiments qui doucement l'enivraient. Elle aimait l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ses baisers, le bleu-gris de ses yeux perdu qui cherchait désespérément  un soutien au fond des siens. Elle aimait Drago parce que maintenant il était Drago et plus le gosse prétentieux qui haïssait tout le monde, elle avait vu au travers du masque et elle n'en regrettait rien.

- J'ai pas envie de te quitter 'Mione.

- Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de te laisser.

- Viens, on va passer la journée dans un cachot, on sera ensemble.

- Un cachot !

- Bah, on sera sur que personne ne viendra nous chercher là.

- Alors prends ta baguette ordonna Hermione. J'ai horreur des araignées. 

Drago sourit à cette dernière remarque puis lui prit la main en l'embrassant une dernière avant de partir vers les cachots.

Ron et Harry venait d'arriver dans la salle commune, Ron jeta rapide un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, puis un à la table des Gryffondors.

- Hermione n'est pas là chuchota –t-il.

- Elle est peut-être encore ne train de dormir supposa Harry.

- Drago non plus.

- C'est le hasard Ron, rien de plus que le hasard.

- Harry, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Hermione était avec Drago,  puis là aucun des deux n'est là et pour finir, j'ai fait un cauchemar où pour le moment tout ce qui se passe n'est que la début de la réalisation de mon rêve. 

- Un rêve n'est qu'un rêve, Ron ce n'est pas  parce qu'il a l'air vrai qu'il va se réaliser. Et si Hermione avait un problème avec Drago, elle nous l'aurait dit.

- C'est vrai mais c'est quand même étrange.

Hermione et Drago longeait un long corridor avant d'entrer dans un cachot.

- C'est vraiment laid ici, Drago chuchota Hermione en serrant Drago un peu plus, une expression de dégoût s'affichant sur son visage.

- Attends !

Drago sortit sa baguette et murmura trois, quatre sorts. Un pour éclairer la pièce d'une lumière tamisée, un autre qui fit apparaître un lit dans un coin de la pièce, un troisième pour insonoriser la pièce afin que personne n'entende tout ce qui se fera dans la pièce et le dernier pour fermer la porte à double tour.

- Merci murmura t-elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire répondit Drago en la serrant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Pour toi aussi mon amour murmura Hermione. Drago, je crois que… que… que…Je t'aime Drago avoua t-elle dans un murmure.

- Moi aussi, Hermione.

- Dis le moi !

- Moi aussi répéta t-il.

- Je veux l'entendre Drago.

- Je peux pas Hermione lâcha t-il en reculant brusquement.

- Drago… s'étonna t-elle.

Il s'assit le long d'un mur rapprochant ses genoux de sa tête.

- J'y arrive pas affirma t-il.

Elle le rejoignit, s'installa à ses côtés et posa une main sur la sienne. Il se crispa, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, elle le voyait dans ses yeux mais il refusait de parler, de lui parler. Elle sentit son corps avoir de légers sanglots, il était en train de pleurer.

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et lentement lui caressa ses cheveux.

- Je suis là, mon amour. Chutttt !!!!

Cependant rien ne semblait le calmer, elle se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'elle trouvait vrai.

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces  
  
Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme  
Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes  
Je te promets le feu à la place des armes  
Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs  
  
J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore  
  
Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves  
Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches  
  
Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses  
Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses  
Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir  
  
J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
Si tu m'aides à y croire encore  
  
Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait  
Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie  
On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux  
Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire  
On peut juste essayer pour voir  
  
Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens  
Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent  
Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin  
J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur  
pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures ...  
  


Drago serra la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser. Hermione le regarda tristement, elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi si triste, si désemparé, si seul alors qu'elle est à ses côtés mais qu'elle se retrouve impuissante face à lui. Comment faisait-il pour être si fort devant les autres alors qu'il est si fragile dedans ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'aidait à être ainsi mais elle respectait cette force qui la protégeait d'une certaine façon.

- J'ai besoin de toi lui murmura t-il.

- Je suis là, t'en fait pas, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, bébé.

- Hermione, merci d'être là.

- Je t'aime Drago.

- Je le sais.

Drago se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne s'abandonnant totalement dans ses bras. Lentement, Hermione fit glissé ses bras sur le corps de son amant, déboutonnant chaque bouton de sa chemise puis la faisant glisser sur le sol. . Elle caressa ce corps musclé qu'elle n'avait jamais découvert avant. Savourant chaque contact de ses doigts avec cette peau si douce, si délicieuse, elle se mit à vouloir goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque endroit dénudé. Lentement, elle descendit l'embrasser dans le cou puis peu à peu se dirigeait sur son épaule en descendant vers sa poitrine musclés, ne cessant en même temps de le caresser. Elle sentait plusieurs cicatrices d'anciennes blessures, plusieurs étant toutes guéries, ce n'était que des traces, des témoignages de la cruauté de ce père qu'il a eu. Elle embrassa chacune d'elles par de simples baisers rempli d'amour. Puis elle remonta trouvé ses lèvres qu'elle avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Drago les lui captura de nouveau, puis il laissa ses mains caressait de nouveau ce corps si doux, qu'il désirait tant. Hermione lui sourit puis lentement, elle leva les bras vers le ciel afin qu'il lui retire le pull-over qu'elle portait avant de passer ses mains autour de son cou. Elle se retrouvait à présent en soutien-gorge face à lui. Drago promena ses mains sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il l'embrassait puis Hermione se leva lentement attrapant la main de Drago. Une fois debout, elle captura ses lèvres et le conduisit vers le lit qu'il avait fait apparaître, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Elle s'allongea alors l'entraînant avec elle. Drago sourit, rarement, il ne l'avait vu si entreprenante, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui voulait, ce qu'elle désirait. Il se redressa sa tête quelques instants, l'observant avec les yeux de l'amour rempli de désirs. Elle était belle, trop belle pour lui sûrement mais il ne voulait pas y penser, elle était là, pour lui. Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle était sienne. Hermione le fixait, ses petits yeux noisettes affichant de la désapprobation devant le silence qui régnait entre elle et Drago.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi lui murmura t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer lui susurra t-il.

- Depuis quand un Malefoy se soucie des autres ?

- Pas des autres, juste de toi ! répondit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau à leur grand plaisir, ensuite Drago alla parsemer de légers baisers le corps dénudé de sa partenaire, y déposant des baisers tendre et sensuelle traduisant son désir d'aller encore plus loin. Hermione entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire puis elle pivota afin de  se trouver en position dominante et finit ce qu'elle commençait quelques instants plus tôt, elle reprit de déposer sur ses blessures de légers baisers descendant vers le bas ventre puis elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de son jean, elle sentait Drago frémir sous ses caresses, sous ses baisers, elle l'avait à sa merci , elle fit glisser son jean sur le sol sous le sourire moqueur de Drago qui voyait qu'elle avait eu du mal.

Harry et Ron se rendirent vers les cours de métamorphose avec la directrice de leur maison. Une femme qui sous ses airs strictes savait se montrait très compréhensive envers ses élèves et assez proches d'eux.

- On devrait peut-être en parler à un professeur murmura Ron.

- Ron ! exaspéra Harry. 

- J'y peux rien, je suis inquiet. C'est pas de ma faute, on devrait essayer de trouver Malefoy.

- Où est Miss Granger demanda Mac Gonagall en particulier à Ron et Harry.

- On sait pas marmonna Harry.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la classe et aperçut un autre siège également vide.

- Quelqu'un aurait vu Mr Malefoy ?

Mais cette fois-ci aucun des élèves en répondit, un lourd silence s'installa entre Harry et Ron.

- Bon, alors imaginons que tu es raison ? chuchota Harry. Comment faire pour la retrouver ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Devrions-nous peut-être parler au professeur Dumbledore ? suggéra Harry.

- Il sait toujours tout, oui, allons le voir acquiesça Ron.

Hermione se blottit contre Drago. Elle tremblait légèrement, Drago la serra un peu plus près de lui et remonta la couverture qu'il avait fait apparaître sur ses épaule.

- Merci murmura t-elle .

- Tu as moins froid ? demanda Drago.

- Je crois pas que c'est le froid répondit-elle. C'est plutôt toi qui me fait ça !

- Alors pourvu que cet effet dure plaisanta Drago en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu te sens ……. Bien ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, je vais bien si c'est la question. 

Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et serra ses doigts autour des siens. Hermione se redressa un peu et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son amant.

- Et toi ? 

- Avec toi, je me sens toujours bien répondit Drago en l'embrassant à son tour.

Hermione s'assit brusquement dans le lit entourant la couverture autour de sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux plus me cacher, Drago dit-elle sachant que cette conversation les menait toujours sur le désaccord le plus total.

- Je sais, 'Mione, mais avec mon père, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Ton père nous tuera, je le sais mais il faudra bien lui dire un jour. Il le saura que ce soit demain ou dans 1 an, quelqu'un va bien nous découvrir.

- Hermione ! lâcha Drago en se relevant brusquement.

Il s'assit sur le coin du lit, dos à elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de nous faire, de te faire, de me faire. 

- Rien ne pourra être pire que de te séparer de moi, Drago répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Je suis condamné Hermione murmura t-il. Condamné à t'aimer secrètement reprit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis fiancé depuis mon plus jeune âge, et mes parents ont prévu que l'année de la fin de mes études, c'est à dire cette année, je serai marier à elle.

Elle le fixa, totalement dépourvu d'un quelque conque sentiment. Cette nouvelle, elle la reçut droit en plein visage, un choc. Elle sentit comme un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et l'absorber.

- Je ne l'aime pas, je ne la connais même pas reprit-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle se leva comme si elle ignorait totalement le sens des paroles que lui disait Drago et s'habilla rapidement, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Drago enfila le caleçon qui traînait près du lit et se leva et la rejoignit. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea vivement.

- Ne me touches pas ? hurla t-elle.

- 'Mione.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Expliques-moi ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant sur lui et en le tapant à coup de poing sur les épaules.

- Je l'ai appris il y a une semaine, Hermione, il y a seulement une semaine. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, pas te faire pleurer, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire.

- Arrêtes ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Tu te fous de moi, tu n'as jamais tenu à moi. Tu n'as pas changé. A quel jeu, joues-tu ?

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! Pas toi !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Malefoy.

- Ce que je ressens pour toi, rien ne le changera, Hermione. Je tiens à toi, n'en doutes pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais dit « je t'aime » ? Pourquoi évites toujours les sujets qui se rapporte à toi et à tes sentiments ?

- Pour que personne ne découvre mes faiblesses, Hermione, j'ai peur de ce que l'amour peut faire, j'ai eu peur de te perdre car toutes les personnes que j'aime, je les perds toutes un jour murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- La  seule personne a qui j'ai osé dire « je t'aime », mon père l'a tué. Depuis, je ne l'ai jamais redit à personne gardant en moi, le regard que mon père m'a jeté le jour où j'ai découvert le corps inerte de ma petite sœur. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait prévenu que tout ceci était de ma faute, qu'il me fallait pas aimer. C'est la seule à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur et je me suis juré ce jour-là, que plus jamais on ne découvrira mes sentiments et que plus jamais ceux-ci ne se retourneront contre moi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas s'apaisa t-elle d'un seul coup devant la détresse de Drago.

- Mon père est passé la semaine dernière, un soir et il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. J'aurai voulu lui crier que j'avais déjà une petite amie, que je le haïssais mais c'est mon père et je ne suis qu'un gosse, alors une fois de plus, je me suis tût. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Tu n'es plus seul Drago, je suis là avec toi. Et je te protégerai face à lui, face au monde lui murmura t-elle.

- Tu pourras me protéger de tout mais pas de lui désapprouva t-il.

- Fais-moi confiance, Drago.

Elle le serra dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Faut qu'on trouve une solution, la fin de l'année est dans une semaine.

- On va trouver t'en fait pas. On pourrait partir, tous les deux, se cacher suggéra t-elle .

- Je ne veux pas t'imposer une vie comme celle que j'ai vécue jusqu'ici, il est temps pour moi, d'ôter le masque que j'ai mis devant tous. Je lui dirais demain, il doit revenir demain.

- Je veux être là, avec toi.

- C'est dangereux ?

- Qui te protégeras si je ne le fais pas ? On va parler à Dumbledore, il nous aidera un peu, je le connais. Jamais il ne laisse ses élèves, si il leur demande de l'aide.

- Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, j'aurai aimé que tout soit différent.

- On ne changera rien, mais je ne veux pas te perdre Drago.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago tendrement puis se recula, agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître tout ce qu'avait fait Drago puis elle quitta le cachot accompagné par celui-ci. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et leur expliqua en gros la situation, le mariage organisé de Drago, leur amour, leur envie de rester uni et lui demanda de l'aide, ce qu'il accepta volontiers de faire. Il donna une formule à Drago et Hermione qui pourrait les protéger d'un éventuel Ava Kadavra, mais juste d'un seul pour chacun. Drago éprouva un certain remord d'avoir traité Dumbledore et le remercia intérieurement.

Il sortit du bureau serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas le dire tout de suite aux autres murmura t-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne.

- Tu as raison. 

- Tu as rendez-vous où ?

- Dans le bureau de Severus, à 10h.

- Alors je t'y attendrais devant.

- Je préférais que tu attendes dehors laisse-moi m'occuper de tout demanda t-il.

Hermione lui déposa un léger baiser sur le revers de la main et partit.

- A demain murmura t-elle.

- A demain répéta t-il dans un son inaudible.

Elle tourna dans un couloir et disparut. Le sourire qu'avait Drago sur le coin des lèvres disparu. Il était obligé de lui mentir, son père n'aurait pas du arriver demain mais ce soir, il se devait de la protéger de tout ce qui était mal de sa vie, de son côté diabolique. 

Il se fixa une dernière fois l'endroit où elle avait disparu puis partit en direction du cachot de Rogue, là où il avait rendez-vous avec son père.

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard, tandis que tous les élèves rejoignaient la salle commune, tous sauf drago. Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle aperçut à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte la table des Serpentards et la place encore vide de Drago. L'inquiétude l'envahit d'un seul coup, elle fit demi-tour et courut là, où elle l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait que rien n'était clair, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti.

Elle tourna vers la droite en direction des cachots quand elle entendit des pas lourds près d'elle.

- Miss Granger s'exclama le professeur Rogue stupéfait de trouver une élève ici, à cette heure. Ne devriez-vous pas être à table avec les autres ?

- Je suis désolé professeur marmonna t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas faire face à Lucius.

Drago, lui avait menti à propos de la venue de son père, il l'avait tenu loin exprès. Pourtant, une certaine rage, l'envahit d'un seul coup en posant le regard sur cet homme. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être un homme réhabilité alors qu'il avait tué sa propre fille, battu son fils, donner la mort à des gens ? non, elle ne pouvait plus le laisser devant Drago.

- Severus, merci de m'avoir accompagné, je trouverai mon fils tout seul.

- De rien, Lucius.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle entendit les pas du professeur rogue s'éloignaient, elle aurait voulu lui hurler de revenir, que cet homme était un assassin, un meurtrier mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle releva la tête et le regarda haineusement.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour dormir ? lança t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le père de Malefoy.

- Un homme comme vous, ne mérite pas de vivre reprit-elle.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Sang de Bourbe.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! cracha t-elle.

- Que dis-tu, tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ne sais pas quoi tu parles ? lâcha-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix avant de reprendre son chemin.

- J'aimerai savoir comment on peut tuer son propre enfant ? Cela ne vous a pas blessé ? questionna t-elle sachant qu'elle allait retenir son attention.

Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de fille expliqua t-il.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incroyable salaud, Mr Malefoy. Je vous interdis d'approcher Drago.

- Qu'est ce que mon fils a avoir dans notre discussion Granger ?

- Tout, Mr Malefoy, votre fils est tout.

- Comment des gens de votre espèce peuvent s'épandre de la nôtre ?

- Et comment des sang purs peuvent-ils se croire supérieur aux autres ?

- Vous l'aimez ? Tu aimes Drago dit-il avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. 

- … euh…

- Alors tu ne dis plus rien ? C'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Lucius. Je n'aurais pu espérer une aussi bonne occasion.

- Qu'est ce que vous dîtes ?

- Que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un meilleur plan que celui que j'ai sous les yeux murmura t-il en agitant sa baguette en marmonnant _Impedimenta._

Hermione se figea instantanément. Un sourire apparut aux lèvres de Lucius et il attrapa Hermione sur son épaule et partit par l'un des sous-terrains de l'école qui menait au Pré le lard. De là-bas, il se transplana dans son manoir où il déposa Hermione dans un des cachots.

- Tu seras ma monnaie d'échange, Sang de Bourbe. Sois silencieuse, s'a m'ennuierai d'abîmer un aussi beau visage.

Il écrivit une lettre à Drago, s'excusant de ne pas être venu mais lui promettant une surprise de taille dans la matinée. Il envoya un hibou lui porter le message.

Drago attendit son père pendant plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Rogue. Au bout de patience, il sortit énervé, il était trop tard pour aller manger, le repas était fini et dans moins d'une demi-heure, il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione comme à leur habitude. Il n'avait jamais connu et ressenti un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un, il voulait être constamment à ses côtés, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans qu'elle en fasse parti, ce n'était pas possible, si ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait, il n'y connaissait rien.

- Je te l'avais dit, il y a un truc qui cloche ? dit Ron inquiet.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu de la journée mais connaissant Hermione, elle a du s'enfermer dans un coin de la bibliothèque et travailler.

- Personne ne peut travailler pendant une journée sans vouloir manger ! s'exclama Ron.

- On n'a pas tous ton estomac rétorqua Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas de ma faute, si j'ai toujours faim.

- Allez dépêches-toi, on va aller trouver 'Mione.

- Tu ne trouves que ces temps-ci, elle bosse beaucoup ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Elle a peut-être un copain suggéra Ron et elle passa toute la journée avec lui.

- Et tu penses à qui ?

- Malefoy ! Ca se tient, tous deux étaient absents aujourd'hui.

- Ton rêve est en train de te rendre dingue, Ron. Réfléchis ! Hermione Granger avec Drago Malefoy. C'est assez comique. Et puis, elle le haït trop pour l'embrasser. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je crois que mon rêve me rend fou, ce n'est qu'un rêve mais c'est bizarre. J'ai une drôle de sensation.

- Oui, bah, c'est peut-être le surplus de chocolat qui te fait ça, si tu veux mon avis.

Ron resta perplexe, ce rêve le travaillait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu Hermione de la journée n'arrangeait rien. La soirée, il la passa dans un des fauteuils du la salle commune à réfléchir tandis qu'Harry avait leur devoir de divination. Puis il alla se coucher toujours préoccuper par ce rêve à la signification si étrange car il avait eu beau l'analyser, il n'y voyait rien qui le concernait dedans alors si il ne matérialisait pas angoisses, il ne pouvait être que prémonitoire.

Il s'endormit sur cette idée. Son rêve revînt alors au commencement de la veille, incluant la scène qu'il avait vu le matin. Il se réveilla en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il reprit sa respiration et se rallongea sur son lit. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le sommeil mais pas celui qu'il espérait. Ce fut un repos agité, ce n'était plus un rêve amis un cauchemar.

Il se leva le lendemain matin, ravi que le jour en de nouveau là, ce qui n'était pas courant chez Ronald Weasley. Il s'habilla hâtivement et descendit dans la grande salle persuadé qu'Harry serait déjà réveillé vu qu'il avait entraînement de Quidditch. Il lui reparla de son rêve.

Drago s'éveilla pas trop tranquille, il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, s'inquiétant du projet encore machiavélique que son père lui préparait ainsi que l'absence d'Hermione à leur rendez-vous de la veille. De plus, ce matin, il allait s'engueuler fortement à propos de son père étant donné qu'il lui avait menti, toutes ses conditions réuni donné matière à réfléchir à n'importe qui.

Il descendit dans la grande salle, espérant trouvé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ainsi qu'Hermione dans la grande salle. Il aurait été à moitié rassuré même si en public, il ne laissa paraître aucun sentiments l'un envers l'autre, évitant même de se croiser du regard. Mais elle n'était pas là. 

Ron jeta un regard assassin à Malefoy et fit remarquer à Harry la présence de Drago ainsi que l'absence de leur amie. Harry ne voulait pas juger trop vite Drago ni tirer des conclusions trop hâtives mais il commençait lui aussi réellement à s'inquiéter.

- On attend jusqu'au déjeuner et si on la voit toujours pas, on avisera ordonna t-il en ne lâchant pas Malefoy du regard.

Drago attendait son père impatiemment, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire même si cela provoquerait leur séparation ou son déshéritement, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importé était de respecter sa promesse vis à vis d'Hermione.

Il entra dans le bureau de Rogue, son père était déjà arrivé.

- Alors, Drago, on désobéit lâcha son père avec sa froideur naturel.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire mentit-il.

- Hier, j'ai fait la charmante rencontre, d'une de tes amies, très proche, j'ajouterai.

Drago le dévisagea.

- Alors voilà, j'ai un petit marché à te faire. Tu veux qu'on te prenne pour un grand et tu sais comment je suis avec les traîtres cracha t-il. Mais comme tu es mon fils, je vais te faire une faveur.

- Quelle chance ! pensa t-il.

- Je la relâcherai qu'après ton mariage ou alors je la tuerai marchanda t-il comme si il vendait un kilo de pomme de terre.( Drago eut envie de lui cracher au visage mais il se retint, il savait de quoi était capable son père et ça l'effrayé). Bien sur, sa vie est entre tes mains, prends ça comme une faveur.

- Comme peux-tu être aussi sans cœur ? Sans pitié, sans amour. Tu es vraiment à plaindre.

- Je n'ai pas du être un bon professeur, il me semblait bien t'avoir appris à ne jamais montrer des sentiments, c'est la pire armes pour te détruire, mon fils. Retiens-le !

- Je n'ai rien à retenir de toi.

- Ce soir, je veux savoir ta réponse, sinon, je la tue après lui avoir infliger bien sur de douces tortures.

Et il se retourna et disparut. Drago posa sa tête entre ses mains et s'effondra sur le sol. Qu'allait-il faire ? De toute façon, son père la tuerait quoi qu'il décide, il le savait, il l'avait déjà vu faire et ce n'était pas parce que c'était son fils qu'il l'épargnerait. Il devait trouver une solution ou au moins du sursis et la seule solution qu'il avait été d'accepter le marché de son père.

Ce plan la sauverait quelques jours de plus, mais passait sa vie sans elle, avec une autre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à vivre ainsi.

Midi sonna et tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Mais oui, c'était ça, la solution allait la délivrer et pas plus tard que maintenant puisque tous les midis son père déjeunait ailleurs. Et puis même, si il était là, il l'affronterait et gagnerait ce combat car il le voulait. La volonté, ne faisait-elle pas la différence ?

Il entra dans la salle, le pas pressé et se dirigea vers la table de Dumbledore.

- Hermione ne sera pas présente à midi : elle a quelques petits problèmes. Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas… marmonna Drago 

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je te fais confiance, elle est entre de bonnes mains. 

Ron regarda Harry choqué.

- Il a dit exactement les mêmes choses que dans mon rêve s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Viens, on le suit répondit Harry en se levant de table sans prendre la peine d'attendre un réponse de son ami. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore et partit en suivant Drago.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait des ennuis s'écria Ron. Je le savais !

- Chut !

Il aperçut drago tourné au coin d'un couloir et emprunté un chemin secret.

- On y va ?

- Mais ça peut-être dangereux et on a même pas la cape.

- On a pas le choix, c'est Hermione et elle a besoin de nous.

- On pourrait demander des explications à Drago ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, puis en même temps, oublie pas de lui dire qu'on le soupçonne d'être mangemort ironisa Harry. Comme ça, on et sur de sortir vivant, d'ici.

Harry restait assez éloigné de Drago mais comme le passage était un tunnel assez étroit et ne possédait aucun virage, ils se firent rapidement repéré. Drago se retourna brusquement.

- Lumos hurla t-il.

- Baisse cette lampe de nos yeux, Malefoy cracha Harry.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Et toi ? répondit au tac au tac Ron. On sait ce que tu comptes faire d'Hermione et on ne te laissera pas faire.

- Hermione répéta Drago avec une intensité dans le regard. On a pas le temps, il faut se dépêcher et puisque vous voulez vous rendre utile, suivez-moi. 

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est mon père qui l'a enlevé expliqua Drago. 

- Et Dumbledore est au courant ?demanda Harry surpris.

- Pas de toute l'histoire, il sait ce que vous vous ne savez pas répondit Drago en commençant à courir.

- Précise ! demanda Ron.

- C'est pas à moi de vous parler répliqua Drago. A Pré le Lard, il y a dans une boutique, une chaussure qui sert de Port au loin, pour aller chez moi, on va l'utiliser.

Ils arrivèrent  au manoir quelques minutes après.

- Surtout, ne vous éloignez pas ordonna Drago. T'es pas le bienvenu, Potter, ici, je en crois pas à avoir de te le rappeler.

- C'est bon, on reste à tes côtés. Où pourrait-elle être ?

- Il y a deux solutions, soit dans le cachots ou alors dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'énerva Ron.

- Allons au cachot marmonna Drago en courant en direction d'un escalier.

- Drago l'interpella Harry. Ton père ?

- Ce qui compte c'est de la sauver, si tu dois le tuer, tue-le ! affirma t-il d'une voix totalement inerte.

Ils entrèrent d'un pas peu rassuré dans les cachots. Ils aperçurent tant de cadavres entassés dans les coins, tant de machines qui servaient à assouvir des vengeances, Harry et Ron affichèrent un air de dégoût en posant le regard dans tous les coins de la cave.

Ron eut à un moment la curiosité de regarder à travers le hublot d'un cachot. Il fut horriblement surpris d'apercevoir un homme attaché à un mur posé à même sur le sol.

- Harry, regarde chuchota t-il. On peut vraiment avoir confiance.

- Sors ta baguette et sois sur tes gardes. On a pas le choix, faut sortir Hermione de là.

Ron se rapprocha d'un peu d'Harry sans doute de peur.

- Regardez dans tous les cachots ordonna Drago. Elle doit sûrement être quelque part. ordonna Drago.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent sans question. Et chacun regardèrent par les hublots des cachots. Mais elle n'était pas là. Alors, ils remontèrent tous à l'étage, elle était forcément ici. Drago le sentait au fond de lui, à chaque fois, qu'ils étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, il le savait. Il remonta l'escalier lugubre sans se douter de la surprise qu'il l'attendait à l'étage.

- Quel surprise ! s'exclama un homme en regardant Drago. C'est elle que tu cherches ? demanda l'homme en faisant apparaître, Hermione.

- Hermione s'écria Ron en courant vers elle mais l'homme se mit entre les deux.

- Un Weasley dans ma maison ! Quel honte ! J'aurai cru que tu viendrai seul Drago.

- Relâches-là ordonna Drago sans lâché son père du regard.

- Défierai-tu ton père ?

- Tu n'es pas ce que j'appelle un père. Tu es un monstre hurla Drago en levant sa baguette.

- Tu l'auras cherché, Drago. Cracbadabum hurla t-il en pointant le lustre au dessus de la tête de son fils.

- Attention, hurla Ron en levant à son tour la baguette.

Drago leva la tête mais se sentit comme paralysé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Harry jusque là restait en retrait, lança un regard vers Hermione puis bondit et poussa Drago brutalement sur le sol, tombant avec lui, à la renverse, ce qui étonna Lucius quine l'avait pas vu.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Potter est venue sauver son amie, ou je devrais dire l'élue de son cœur. Mais désolé, vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien, son cœur, je crois est déjà pris. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Harry lança un regard vers Drago puis regarda le visage inerte de son amie.

- Vous vous trompez sur moi, Hermione est mon amie, et si je suis ici, ce n'est que pour l'aider.

- Comme c'est romantique, s'effacer pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Donner sa vie pour qu'elle vive la sienne, seriez-vous capable de le faire, Harry lui murmura t-il près de l'oreille.( Harry se figea) C'est ce que je pensais !

- Accio hurla Drago afin d'attraper la baguette de son père. Si tu t'approches, je la casses menaça-t-il en la posant sur son genoux.

- Fait pas ça, tu es fils, tu ne peux pas.

- Attends ! s'écria Harry. Seul sa baguette libéra Hermione.

- Finite incantatem murmura alors Drago en agitant la baguette de son père vers Hermione.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête puis réouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussi, la lumière était trop aveuglante pour elle. Cependant, elle tenait très peu debout et rapidement, elle se retrouva sur le sol. Ron plongea à sa rescousse et l'aida à se relever péniblement. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Drago laissa tomber la baguette de son père sur le sol et courut vers sa sorcière  bien-aimée. Il remplaça Ron, et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

- C'est fini la rassura –t-il. Je suis là, mon amour, tout est terminait.

Hermione s'accrocha à son cou péniblement.

- Sors-moi de là, s'il te plait murmura t-elle.

Lucius profita de l'inattention des 3 enfants pour s'emparer de sa baguette mais Ron s'en aperçut et fut plus rapide que lui.

- Descructo ! cria t-il. 

La baguette fut réduit en cendres sous ses yeux.

Ils commencèrent à partir quand le père de Drago l'interpella.

- Si tu quittes cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Tu seras totalement déshérité.

- Garde ta fortune, je n'en veux pas répondit Drago sans prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard. 

Drago et Harry soutinrent Hermione jusqu'au retour à Poudlard, se relayant de temps à autre avec Ron, cependant Drago refusait qu'on le remplace.

Tout ce qu'avait dit son père à propos de l'amour, c'était ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour elle, si elle l'avait choisit ainsi. Il l'aimait c'était certain. 

Drago la conduisit à l'infirmerie sous le regard protecteur d'Harry.

Il expliqua à l'infirmière rapidement l'histoire et elle fit ingurgiter une potion à Hermione avant de la conduire sur un lit afin qu'elle se repose. Elle s'endormit serrant la main de Drago près d'elle. Il ne quitta pas son chevet de toute la nuit. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour, le lendemain matin.

- Je crois que je vais y aller balbutia Drago.

- Non, reste. Elle a besoin de toi répondit Harry en lui souriant.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour avoir mis ta vie en danger afin de la sauver, pour avoir renier ton père.

- J'aurai donner ma vie si ça l'aurait sauvé marmonna Drago.

- On l'a vu répliqua Harry en posant un regard protecteur sur Hermione. C'est une fille extra expliqua t-il, ne la déçois pas.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question que mon père t'a posé demanda Drago intrigué. Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur, qui ne l'aimerait pas ? mais pas du même amour que toi. Elle a été avec Ron, ma famille à Poudlard pendant 7 ans, c'est la p'tite sœur que j'aurai voulu avoir, je crois. Et je l'aime comme un frère.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione te lui murmura à l'oreille.

- rétablis-toi vite 'Mione.

Une fois parti, Drago se leva de sa chaise et s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux encore fermés.

- Bonjour !

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Tu es resté toute la nuit ? demanda t-elle.

- Pas une minute, je t'ai quitté. Harry et Ron sont passés aussi. Ils savent pour nous deux et ils ont bien pris la nouvelle, je pense.

Hermione sourit.

- 'Mione, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi murmura Drago.

- Tu crois ? reprit-elle.

- En faite, j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais depuis l'instant où j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ou alors que j'ai croisé ton regard ou peut-être depuis toujours. Mais oui, je suis certain que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle se redressa, un sourire illuminant son visage. Drago put lire sur ses lèvres, un « je t'aime » se dessinait avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

FIN

Et voilà la suite qu'a imaginé Laure au début de notre copine. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est assez différent de ce que moi j'avais imaginé. Par contre, vous devrez attendre la rentrée pour avoir la suite et fin « officielle ».


End file.
